The Quietest Member
by the-burglar
Summary: This is the story of a very forgotten little pony and the journey for his point of view. I may make it PG-13 later on but will switch rating if that is the case. Really bad a summaries. R
1. Default Chapter

**Title**- The Quietest Member

**Author**- theburgular

**Disclaimer**- I do not own The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion, or any other work by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N**- Well here I am again with another story. I would like to thank my beta HermionieCloneForever for giving me the encouragement (during English, what a coincidence) to actually type this fic.

**Chapter One: Bill the Pony**

_1 ½ days out of Bree_

"There you go Bill" said the hobbit handing me my third apple of today.

Well maybe not _the _hobbit, but certainly _my_ hobbit. _The_ hobbit seems to be the oldest one, or at least he acts the oldest. Actually he looks very little like the other hobbits I've seen but after all these are _Shire_ hobbits not _Bree_ hobbits. Anyway the hobbit is short like all hobbits but he seems very sad and appears weighted down with something that no one bothers to tell me about because after all I am just a pony...what can I do in the end?

My hobbit tends to take care of the hobbit more then the young hobbits (after all they do seem very young, ah to be young again!). I think my hobbit likes to take care of things; it seems to be in his nature. I wish I knew his name, but I will eventually. I'm very good with names! I listen and figure it out. My hobbit really likes me, I think. No one ever has liked me, but my hobbit dose, my hobbit takes care of me, gives me apples, brushes my coat, and he talks to me. My hobbit likes to talk about the Shire and his garden. 'You would love it Bill my lad enough apples and carrots to keep even _you_ happy!'

The young hobbits are always in trouble; mostly with the ranger or the hobbit, but sometimes my hobbit too. The only difference is that my hobbit treats them with a little more respect than the other two do. The young hobbits are very nice though this morning when the ranger and the hobbit weren't looking they and my hobbit took things _off_ my back. I think they feel bad for me, because Ferny didn't feed me enough. I'm very thin.

The ranger is very different from the hobbits. What can you expect he is a man after all? To begin with he is a least twice the size of my hobbit or a least it seems that way. He is also far more serious than the hobbits, and older, I can tell, much older. He likes to sing too, mostly in the same language he speaks to me in. I like it; it's calming and makes me feel like I'm going to be ok.

**TBC**

I know that was short and I will make the next chapter longer I just wanted to let everyone get to know poor old Bill. Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Title**- The Quietest Member

**Author**- theburgular

**Disclaimer**- I do not own The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion, or any other work by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N**- Well here I am again with another story. I would like to thank my beta HermionieCloneForever for giving me the encouragement (during English, what a coincidence) to actually type this fic.

**Chapter One: Bill the Pony**

_1 ½ days out of Bree_

"There you go Bill" said the hobbit handing me my third apple of today.

Well maybe not _the _hobbit, but certainly _my_ hobbit. _The_ hobbit seems to be the oldest one, or at least he acts the oldest. Actually he looks very little like the other hobbits I've seen but after all these are _Shire_ hobbits not _Bree_ hobbits. Anyway the hobbit is short like all hobbits but he seems very sad and appears weighted down with something that no one bothers to tell me about because after all I am just a pony...what can I do in the end?

My hobbit tends to take care of the hobbit more then the young hobbits (after all they do seem very young, ah to be young again!). I think my hobbit likes to take care of things; it seems to be in his nature. I wish I knew his name, but I will eventually. I'm very good with names! I listen and figure it out. My hobbit really likes me, I think. No one ever has liked me, but my hobbit does, my hobbit takes care of me, gives me apples, brushes my coat, and he talks to me. My hobbit likes to talk about the Shire and his garden. 'You would love it Bill my lad enough apples and carrots to keep even _you_ happy!'

The young hobbits are always in trouble; mostly with the ranger or the hobbit, but sometimes my hobbit too. The only difference is that my hobbit treats them with a little more respect than the other two do. The young hobbits are very nice though this morning when the ranger and the hobbit weren't looking they and my hobbit took things _off_ my back. I think they feel bad for me, because Ferny didn't feed me enough. I'm very thin.

The ranger is very different from the hobbits. What can you expect he is a man after all? To begin with he is a least twice the size of my hobbit or a least it seems that way. He is also far more serious than the hobbits, and older, I can tell, much older. He likes to sing too, mostly in the same language he speaks to me in. I like it; it's calming and makes me feel like I'm going to be ok.

**TBC**

I know that was short and I will make the next chapter longer I just wanted to let everyone get to know poor old Bill. Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer- not** mine

**A/N-** In this chapter the hobbits and Aragorn (Strider) will reach Weathertop. This chapter at least will be movie-verse as it has been awhile since I've read that part of the book.

**Chapter Two: The Windy Hill**

_Nearing Weathertop_

I know everyone's name now; that will make talking about them much easier. The oldest hobbit is called Mr. Frodo, mine is Sam, the two youngest are Merry and Pippin (I can't tell them apart yet), and the ranger is Strider. I don't think that Strider is a very good name for him, it doesn't seem grand enough. Underneath everything he really is a born leader I only wish that he would be more confidant about it. Oh well no one tells the pony anything who cares about what I think?

Sam and the others seem to be getting tired, they do that much sooner than I seem to.

"This was once the watch tower of Amon Sûl, we will rest here tonight"

I don't know if Strider is right about this I have a funny feeling about it, something evil is nearing. Oh well Sam seems alright and I trust him.

Actually Sam is the first person that I've ever been able to trust. Bill Ferny was really mean to me. When I was sick or tired and couldn't work he wouldn't give me any hay for a week or worse beat me with a whip. I'm so happy to be with Sam, I'll never leave him if I can help it.

_Weathertop_

I just can't understand why hobbits like eating other animals. Sausage and bacon just seem so odd. Hay and grass are good enough for me; why not Sam, Merry, and Pippin too? Mr. Frodo seems upset about it at least, he put out the fire at least.

"Aaaaccccckkkkkkkeeeeeeeeesssscccrrreeeaaaaaccchhhh"

What was that? I'm so scared. Where's Sam? What are those, those things? They, they're all covered in black. They are making a terrible screeching noise, I can't stand it! I have to run! But, but I can't leave Sam. What do I do, what do I do?

I can feel my eyes get wide with panic; even their horses are evil feeling. A rock I can hide behind it!

The black riders don't seem to notice me, they are intent about getting to the top, I wonder why? Wait the hobbits! I have to help them! I have- 'thud'.

**TBC**

Yes a very bad, very short chapter, but please review anyway! Besides chances are I'll update more with short chapters and lots of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviewer responses

**HermioneCloneForever-** Thank you, thank you, sorry about the irregular sentences in this chapter but Bill was panicking. And thank you for the support! See you tomorrow in geometry, bio, bio-lab, chorus, lunch, and...oh that's it! You're the best beta ever!

**Lindahoyland-** Thanks for reviewing!

**Danny Barefoot-** I'm glad that you feel the same way about Bill the Pony stories as I do! As you can see I tried to use 'hobbit' less in this chapter. I look forward to your input on this chapter.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** must I do this for every chapter! I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if any accuse me of stealing it one of _Tolkien's_ Nasgûl will come and bring you to _Tolkien's_ Mordor.

**Chapter Three: Onward**

_Sometime shortly after the Nasgûl stab_

Sam is the best. Apparently I passed out when the horrid black-cloaked things came close. Sam gave me water and woke me up, and then he gave me an apple. Everyone seems so worried; Mr. Frodo looks hurt. I hope it wasn't one of those things. They scare me.

Sam looks terrible. I want to help but I don't know what to do. Merry and Pippin seem really serious for once (that really scares me they're usually so positive). Strider is really worried too, but a more controlled worried like he thinks he knows what to do but is not sure it will work. He should trust himself more, I do. Maybe I trust too easily, but I really like who I'm with they are (as far as I can tell) very, very nice.

Mr. Frodo looks really bad off. I wish they would put him on my back; then we could get him to safety sooner. I can tell that something bad will happen if we stay here I just know it.

_The next day_

Mr. Frodo is on my back and he seems really weak. He's sort of conscious but not entirely. I've been walking all day and my old hooves ache. I'm not one to complain but Strider's keep us at a right quick pace and I am old.

Sam is trying to keep the younger hobbits calm by telling them that everything will be ok. I can perceive the truth though; my Sam is scared to death. He really cares about Mr. Frodo just as much as Merry and Pippin (and they're Mr. Frodo's cousins). Sam likes to talk to me, I think, he does a lot anyway. He just came up to me and he's saying, "It'll be alright Bill. You know you're the best pony I ever had and that's...well not _really _saying a lot, 'cause I never had another pony to compare you to, but you're the best anyway. I wish my gaffer could see you."

I wish _I_ could tell Sam how much I appreciate _him._

"I hope Mr. Frodo will be ok, I really do."

Ah! I sneezed.

"Bless you Bill"

To bad I can't say 'thank you'.

"I here Rivendell will be nice Bill. When I was a lad Mr. Bilbo would tell me stories about the elves. I would sit and listen to him tell stories for hours, until I was too old."

What's an elf?

"The elves are great Bill, well from what I've heard. You see years ago before hobbits even existed elves came to Middle Earth from the west..."

_About an hour later_

Sam told me all about elves and where we're going. Sam is really smart, but I don't think anyone else knows it. Maybe he's not, maybe ponies are just not smart enough to tell. But I don't think so.

Hmmm, this plant sure is tasty. My hooves don't hurt anymore. That's weird, and my many years seem to be wearing away! I must remember this little herb!

**TBC**

Well what did you think? I won't know unless you review!!!!!!!!!!!

**Reviewer responses**

**BlueBlaze23-** YES I FINALY GOT YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you sooooo much. I really appreciate your advice and I think I figured out how to fix the problem. Wish me luck! And I'm glad you like the Sam/Bill attachment I do too.

**Danny Barefoot-** As you can see I decided to split up the journey to Rivendell. It's easier that way and I can devote chapters to certain feelings and days. What do you think? I'm really happy that you liked the screech. I wasn't quite sure how to do that.

**HermioneCloneForever-** Thank you, thank you, and thank you again. Oh, and you're welcome I'll be willing to help the biology impaired anytime! Sorry for the late update.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.....ahem.....I don't own The Lord of the Rings it belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien whose writing genius I will never attain.....despite encouraging friends, betas, and English teachers.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the late update things are a little (well very) busy around here. I hope I didn't loose any faithful (or not so faithful) readers.

**A/N 2:** All sounds will be in _italics_.

**Chapter four: Trollshaw (almost)**

_A few days later_

Ah, I've never felt so well in my life! This little plant really helps. I love the smell; it alone can make me feel better. And it's everywhere one just needs to know how to look properly. When it is on the side of the path it's normally in very small sprigs but now that we're going slowly they're easier to find (especially if one has his face near the ground like me).

Strider has allowed us to slow down a bit. The hobbits seem to be loosing hope and Mr. Frodo slips out to conciseness more often. Merry and Pippin keep asking Strider what will happen. I guess it makes them feel better, but they only ask what cannot be answered. Sam, I'm happy to report talks to me so dose Strider, but only in that funny language that I can't understand. I'll try to learn but I can't promises anything.

Sam has told me a lot about the elves. They live forever and are much taller than hobbits even taller than some men and they have pointed ears. I don't get the whole pointy ear thing; I mean hobbits do and so do I, but no one makes a big deal about us. I wonder if Strider knows anything about elves. He seems to know a lot about almost everything in Middle Earth, I can tell; I wonder why no one else can.

"Here you go Bill"

Sam just handed me an apple. I wonder if he'll ever run out. I mean he gives me so many.

"I afraid that there won't be any stories today lad"

Why? What's wrong with Sam? I hope he's alright!

"Strider thinks there may be black riders on our tail. And Mr. Frodo seems to be in even worse shape."

I didn't know things were so bad. This stupid plant is making me feel so much better that I almost forgot that we are in serious danger.

"We're still days from Rivendell and...and well I'm...I'm afraid that...that we won't...well make it Bill. I...I know it's wrong of me to loose hope Bill, but...but...you see I've never been through anything like this before." Sam drops his voice, "And I'm...well frightened Bill, you see."

Sam scared? I'm so confused; Sam always seemed to strong before. He shouldn't be scared I'm sure that Strider will get the hobbits and me to this Rivendell place in time. I must let Sam know.

_Snort_

"Oh, Bill"

Good Sam laughed.

"Sam!"

"What is it Strider?"

"We should rest here tonight. Why don't you go get some water, Sam, Merry and Pippin, you start a fire, and I'll look after Frodo."

The Hobbits are walking away to their appointed tasks.

"I don't know what to do Bill"

_Strider_ is talking to me? In the _Common Tongue_!

"Everything is resting on my shoulders and I feel lost"

_Whinny_

"Oh, yes? Do you think is easy to be in charge my dear pony?"

Maybe I spoke too soon.

"My past seems to hunt me, well my _ancestors_ past. I must do what I cannot now image."

Strider is now mumbling to me in that funny language again.

"Strider!"

"Yes, Pippin"

"The fire's ready."

"Good, I'll set Frodo down nearby to see if he improves any with the warmth."

"Alright"

Finally I seem to understand, well understand a little. I hope Strider talks to me again soon.

**TBC**

Well do _you_ want to see Bill have a conversation with Aragorn again? I won't know unless you click to 'go' button next to the thing that says 'submit review'

**Reviewer Responces**

**hotdogfish: **Interesting, I really don't know what will happen with the crows I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueBlaze23: **Thank you soooo much and I tried to write a longer chapter this time. Hope you liked it!

**Azla:** I'm glad you like Bill's POV. With Bill and the elves, well who doesn't like them (well with the exception of orcs, Dark Lords, and some dwarves), and I was planning on having Legolas and Bill be good friends. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to The Lord of the Rings, the closest thing I have to that is my dad's old boxed set of "Rings" and The Hobbit along with my copy of The Silmarilion which was a graduation from middle school present.

**Chapter 5: an elf and a new four hoofed friend**

Frodo seems even worse today and Sam looks really worried. What is that Striders' getting?

"_Athelas_, this plant was brought over from the West by men. It has remarkable healing powers, thought not very common in these parts."

Not common! Why that's the little herb that I've been munching on. No wonder it helped my hooves, it's supposed to heal hurts! I feel so guilty not sharing my knowledge. I know I can't talk, but sometimes I feel that Sam understands me. I should have shown him the _Athelas_ maybe then he would have shown Strider. I can't seem to do anything right.

_Later in the Troll's Forest_

"Trolls, Merry look, trolls!"

"Yes Pip I see them"

"There're stone"

"That's right Sam. I believe they are the same ones that Bilbo and the dwarves encountered."

"How do you know about that?"

"It's a well know story, even out of the Shire Sam."

Who's this Bilbo? What are Trolls? No one ever tells me anything. Well they tell me some things but not what's going on. I mean to say Sam tells me all about the elves and things like that but I'm still not sure what we are doing; I don't think anyone really knows.

Oh no, there seems to be some commotion. I can hear a rider approaching I hope it's not more trouble. I see the horse, someone is dismounting. I don't think it's a Black Rider.

_"Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Mae govannen!"_

The rider used the funny language that Strider uses sometimes, hmm. He's coming closer. Oh! He's _an elf_; or...or at least as well as _I_ can tell. He seems to be talking with Strider now in that funny language of course.

"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond,"

Glorfindel, Elrond what is Strider talking about?

"Hail, and well met at last! I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."

In danger upon the road! Of course we were in danger! What with those scary black things chasing us.

"Well met,"

What who said that?

"Excuse me, Mr. Pony"

Oh, it was the horse. The horse?!

"Ahem, Mr. Pony?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, good day, or good night rather...er....?"

"My name is Asfaloth, and yours?"

"Bill, Bill the Pony,"

"That's a funny name,"

"Not in Bree, but Asfaloth would be strange there."

"You have traveled from Bree then?"

"Yes, and you, you live with elves?"

"Yes."

"What are they like?"

"You _are_ quite forward, are you not Bill? Have you not heard the stories of the elves?"

"Well yes Sam has told me of them, but he has only met them once. I'm sorry if I was forward." I am very embarrassed now. Perhaps I got carried away; Asfaloth is much nicer than the horses in Bree. They thought that they were above us ponies.

"It's alright Bill, but I have not the time to tell you all I have learned living in Rivendell, and even what I know is not all. Elves are very complex creatures with a long noble history, but they are very kind, especially to animals.....and trees. Will you be coming to Imladris?"

"Imladris?"

"An old name for Rivendell; I rather like it myself."

"Oh, well I think I will be coming, however I'm not sure of any thing since I left home."

"We may talk then. I am equally interested in your own endeavors-"

Asfaloth's ears just perked. I can hear it too, riders, and from the look of Asfaloth I can tell that they are not more elves. Glorfindel and Strider just put Mr. Frodo on Asfaloth's back.

"Good bye Bill, I hope to see you in Rivendell"

"Good bye"

"_noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!_"

**TBC**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Azla**- Don't worry Bill and Aragorn haven't had their last conversation! And as you can see I stuck to the book, Glorfindel rescued them. Thanks for the review!

**HermioneCloneForever-** Well I couldn't fit Frodo, Merry, and Pip in this chapter but they weren't forgotten! I think I'll extend Rivendell a bit and have a lot of Bill's experience there.

**A/N-** Well two reviews not bad but maybe this will help to get more: I was thinking of expanding the story to include Bills adventures retuning to Rivendell, and I would like everyone to vote on 1) should I do it, and 2) If so should it be a sequel or keep it this story. Each review will count as one vote so do it, press the little button that says 'go'!


	6. chapter six

**Disclaimer:** nope not mine

**A/N: **Well here I am again writing for complete strangers, friends, betas, and most importantly for my sanity; for without writing all of the plot bunnies in my head would murder my mind (try to figure that out). Anyway this chapter will deal with the untold story of Aragon, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Glorfindel, and most importantly Bill's journey to Rivendell after Frodo and Asfaloth leave. By the way if anyone knows of a good elvish translator thing please tell me because I only have what's in the books (including the Silmairilion, but that deals mostly with naming) and I would like to add more elvish into later chapters.

**Chapter 6: Almost There**

Pippin has been patting me for a long time I can tell that he is extremely worried, mostly about Mr. Frodo and a little for himself too. Merry is walking over to us. Merry tends to take care of Pippin; they are very close, I think they're cousins. From what I know, hobbits care a great deal about family, very unlike ponies. I can't really remember my own family, except perhaps in the vague depths of my, memory, my mother. I can remember being very young in a field south of the village of Bree, on a farm. I remember spring and all the flowers in the field. I like flowers; they smell good and taste even better! And there was young sweet grass, not the rough dry hay that that nasty Bill Ferny gave me. My mother and I would run around our paddock enjoying the nice spring air. There were other young ponies too. We would play and eat; we were very much like young hobbits now that I think of it….

"Pip?"

_Silence_

"Pippin."

_Groan_

"Bill would you _please_ talk some sense into this silly young hobbit!" Merry is trying to be in good spirits but even he is concerned and I can tell by his tone of voice that he is worried about Pippin especially.

"I'm not in the mood Merry."

Mood for what? I don't think that Merry is suggesting anything inapproate of the situation, like a joke. Now how can I get some sense into Pip?

_Indignant snort_

Good, Pippin's laughing, though uneasily.

"Shut up Bill."

Pippin is still in peals of laughter.

"Oh, so you'll talk to Bill but not me is that it?"

I can hint some sarcasm in Merry's voice.

Pippin stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Merry, it's just, well, I'm really worried about Frodo…and…and…Merry what's going to happen?"

_Sigh_

_Sympathetic snort_

"I…I don't know…I don't know what's going to happen Pip."

What is going to happen? Why is this happening to us? Where are we going after Rivendell? Will I have to go 'home', or will I get to stay with Sam?

"Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin?"

"Hello Sam."

"What are you doing over here?"

Sam brought me an apple. Hmm I think I can here water in the distance, and hooves, maybe its Asfaloth and Frodo. No there are more then one set of hooves.

"Talking to-"

Pippin is being cut off by Strider.

"Glorfindel says that he hears the riders approaching, we should hide."

We _should _hide is what he said, we _must_ hide is what he meant. I can feel a tingle of fear once again. It's like my total being is disturbed by this thing that approaches. Merry and Pippin seem afraid too, as well as Sam.

"It'll be alright Bill."

Sam always looks out for me.

"Sam…M…Merry….S…S…Strider the…the…the riders….."

_Gulp_

_Clomp, clomp, clomp_

_Shhhhhh_

_Sssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Skip_

Those horrible things are talking to poor Mr. Frodo now! I can't really hear but I can tell that it's terrible.

"Oh, Bill"

I can feel hobbit-arms close around me. I don't know if it's just one or all three, I'm too scared to care; I only like the comfort they bring.

_Whoosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Neigh_

_Screech_

_Clomp, clomp_

Everyone just collectively let out a sigh of relief. The Black Riders, they're gone, they won't bother us again!-Or will they? The hobbits look a bit happier, but Strider and Glorfindel (who I think know more about what's going on) don't look quite as relived.

_About half an hour later_

We crossed the river shortly after the flood waters receded and have been making our way down into the valley that I assume is Rivendell. There are lots of trees here and the whole feeling is one of comfort. I think I could stay here for a long time…a long time.

Sam seems to be getting more and more anxious. I think I know why too. The closer we get the Rivendell the closer we get to Mr. Frodo and learning about his condition. I think Sam is afraid of one of the possible conditions…the one we're all afraid of…Mr. Frodo _did_ look terrible when we left…

"Look Bill, Rivendell"

_Whinny_

"Pip, stop talking to Bill, and take something off his back instead. He must be tired."

Well that's one thing Striders wrong about. I've been eating quiet a bit of that plant.

"Sure Strider…er…what are those elves saying?"

Oh, I didn't even notice, elves really are quiet!

"Just greeting each other don't worry Pip, we're here and soon Frodo will be on the mend."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that it's been so long, but I've had a lot of work to do at school, and then fanfiction was down for a few days and I forgot to write, and then it took my beta forever to look over this chapter. But oh well here I am! Just to let any potential reviewers know the vote is still on! If you voted last time do it again if you didn't do it this time! Just push the little 'go' button next to 'submit review'…please? I _need_ feedback!

**Results:**

**Continue in this story: 1**

**Make a Sequel: 2**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**hotdogfish:** Thank you so much for voting, and reviewing.

**BlueBlaze23:** Don't worry your hair has already started to fade, and everyone has gotten used to the blue in it. As for your actions…well not everyone knows that your like that all the time, I've know your since kindergarten, so I'm used to it. Anyway Bill will have many conversations with other people/hobbits/elves/dwarves/wizards/animals before the story ends.

**HermioneCloneForever:** Thank you as always! CU soon!

**Azla:** I'm really happy that you liked Bill talking to other horses, and I do want Bill to learn a bit of elvish, hence needing the translator of dictionary. I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
